Spore: Galactic Tales
by DragonMage156
Summary: After defeating the Grox, you decide to help a group of Goldlings. Little did you know that this was gonna be the adventure of a lifetime. Discover secrets of the Birdling species as you encounter many friends and foes on your adventures. K plus for mild violence. (Feel free to skip chapter 1).
1. Mission Briefing

**This is** **my first fanfiction on this site so please bare with me on this. I'm not very good at writing stories but I wanted to share this with you Spore GA fans. before I start, I just wanna say****_ most_**** of these adventures used to exist but disappeared after re-installing the game. Anyway here's my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I flew from planet to planet but I couldn't find any missions anywhere. After recently defeating the Grox, there was less conflict in the galaxy but . . . now it seems all the adventures have disappeared too. What a slow day, I thought. The next alien I contacted was the Shaell Empire. "No sorry. We don't have any missions available" they said "However, you may be able to find one at the Mission Centre"

"Mission Centre?" I said puzzled.

"Yeah. They help with tracking down missions and adventures when you can't find any"

"Really? How primitive" I replied.

"You should pay them a visit. Here, I'll send you the coordinates"

"Thanks. I'll go check it out" And with that I turned my Adamant around and blasted off. I followed the coordinates and sure enough there was a large high-tech building on a nearby planet. There were a lot of spaceships flying in and out and quite a few were parked outside. This place sure was busy. After finding a space to park my spaceship I beamed down to the planet surface. I was surrounded by captains of other empires. Some were blue with yellow poke-a-dots and others had long tails with spitters. I walked through the slide open glass doors and approached the front desk. There was a purple spore behind it wearing a business suit. She looked up and said "Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"Yeah have you got any missions available?" I asked.

"Hm, let me just go check the computers" and she walked off. I leaned my back against the table as I waited. Another captain came up beside me and joined. To avoid awkward silence I tried to start a conversation with this guy. "Hey" I waved "Do you come around here often?"

"Only when I can't find any adventures" he replied "How about you? You need help too?"

"Yeah. Well actually I've never been here before. I heard about it from a friend and thought I should try it"

"Eh? Well that's to be expected. This place if fairly new so not many people know about it"

"Really? Seems pretty busy"

"Yeah, word is spreading quite fast. This place even has its own adventure simulator now for beginners. Won't be long before more places like this spread throughout the galaxy"

"M-hm" I nodded in agreement. Just then I heard the woman return. I turned around to face her. "Found anything?" I asked.

"You're in luck" the woman kindly replied. "There's a planet not too far from here that's been sending out distress signals for weeks now. Everyone who got this adventure declined it. Don't know why, the people there are really friendly"

Why would anyone refuse to help a person in need? Well whatever it is I'm going to find out soon enough. "Well looks like I'm heading in. Can you give me a mission briefing?"

"Certainly. The planets inhabitants are a yellow birdling species called Goldlings and by the looks of things..." She typed something on the computer in front of her "...They are being terrorized by what they describe as a monster. I don't know many details"

"Then that'll have to do. Thanks for the info"

"Oh here's the location and coordinates in case you have trouble finding the planet" She handed me a piece of paper with names and codes on it. I nodded, thanked her again and left. On the way to my spaceship I was stopped by a dark hooded figure. I couldn't see his face at all. He kept his hood up and avoided eye contact. He was slightly shorter than me but that didn't lower my suspicion. "So" he spoke "You took the adventure. That's quite brave for a rookie captain like yourself"

"What?!" I said in response "Look I don't know who you are but I can tell you right now that I am no rookie. I was the one who defeated the Grox and brought peace to the galaxy!"

"I am well aware" he said. Then he turned and walked away.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I said as I left the planet. "What's wrong with one harmless adventure?"

* * *

**So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Please leave a review letting me know if you want more** **or not.**


	2. The Cave and the Canyon

**Hey hey! Finally finished another chapter! Now I can take a nap. I've added an extra character to the series that wasn't in the adventures. Enjoy. (Beta-read and edited by Jcani) **

I approached the planet inhabited by the Goldlings. I couldn't stop thinking about what the mysterious hooded figure told me. I shook my head.

_It's probably nothing_, I thought to myself. As I entered the planet's atmosphere, I looked around at my surroundings. There were two walls that formed a kind of canyon and small yellow people outside. They had many bird-like features such as wings, feathers and beaks. I assumed these must have been the Goldlings. Most of them walked on four legs like a miniature dragon. I flew in closer and beamed down. I walked towards the canyon and approached a Goldling. He had stripes down his sides but they were barely noticeable. When he saw me he jumped back in fright.

"Ah! P-Please don't hurt me!" his voice was shaken almost as if he'd seen a ghost. He fell over backwards, wings flapping frantically. I knelt down and extended a hand to comfort him.

"Don't worry," I said in a soothing tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was sent here to help you guys." I smiled.

"Oh," the Goldling sighed in relief. "My name's Stripes. Hey! You're . . . you're that captain aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "What's going on here?"

"I'm so glad you could make it," he chirped in delight. "Oh you're looking for the chieftain, right?"

I nodded.

"He's further down." Stripes gestured towards the canyon. "You can't miss him. He's the one with the big hat and the staff."

"Thanks," I said to him before walking off. The canyon wasn't long but was mostly straight. When I found the chieftain, he was standing on two legs unlike the other Goldlings. As Stripes described, he wore a tall crown-like hat and wielded a staff to symbolize his leadership. He noticed me straight away as I walked towards him.

"Hey Captain! I'm so glad you could make it!" he said.

"You guys have been sending out distress signals for a while now, is there a problem?"

"Yes. There is a giant monster that lives at the end of the canyon. He's been terrorizing us for weeks now and just last night he kidnapped Pippy, one of our own."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's on the other side of that door." To the right of me, there was a giant wooden double door with gold hinges on it. It was closed and locked tight. "Just talk to the Gatekeeper, he can open it for you." Right next to the door stood the Gatekeeper. He had a moustache growing at the end of his beak and was also a little chubby. He held a silver key which I assumed was for that lock on the door. I walked up to him.

"Ah," he began. "You must be the Captain everyone's talking about. Ok ,look. I'm not going to question your strength or abilities however I can't just let you into the canyon like that. People have died in there so first I want to test you."

_I knew this was going to happen_, I thought.

"See if you can bring me three types of crystal rock from the underground caves. If you succeed and come back here safely I'll grant you access to the rest of the canyon but be careful, the cave if full of monsters."

_As always._ "Fine," I said.

"You can find the entrance out by the farm. Good luck."

I turned and exited the canyon. To the right of me was a farm with a large crop field. I saw a few Goldlings and spoffits running around outside. The farmer Goldlings also ran on two feet. As I scanned the crop field I noticed a little wooden trapped door on the opposite side. I flew over and opened it up. There were wooden steps leading into darkness. I proceeded with caution down the steps into the underground cave. The air down there was cold and dry. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed many different rocky tunnels.

_They really dug this place out huh_, I thought. As I began to walk towards the first tunnel on the right, I heard a noise. I leaned against the wall and peeked out around the corner. There was a brown creature lurking around in the shadows. Cave hounds. These creatures seemed to be half dragon and half dog with spikes covering their backs.

_Better be careful_, I thought. I turned around only to see one of them before me. It stared at me, growling and snapping. Another one joined him at his side. Then the one from before was behind me.

_Are you kidding me?_ I pulled out my weapons ready to strike. Just then, one lunged for me. I knocked him down and energy slashed the one who attacked me from behind. The third one went to strike but I ducked just in time. I stabbed it as it flew over me. It yelped in pain and fell, limp. The one I knocked down earlier came to and noticed the blood around its brethren. He looked at me and growled. As I stepped forward, he backed off. Accepting defeat, the cave hound turned and ran off howling. I continued through the caves, collecting the crystal rock the gate keeper wanted me to get. I encountered a few more cave hounds and tomb spiders but they didn't bother me much after what happened earlier.

After finding the last crystal rock I said, "Finally! Got them all!"

I made my way out of the cave and was greeted with warm sunlight and the farmyard. I went back to the gatekeeper with the crystal rocks and gave them to him.

"You lived? I mean, I knew you could do it!" _Now I can finally get that golden keychain_, he thought. "I could send you on simpler, non-deadly, tasks but I know you would rather fight a giant blood thirsty beast that could easily crush you with its foot. So here."

He held out the key for the door. I took it from his hand hesitantly. Although he was just trying to syke me out, I couldn't accuse him of lying. I unlocked the door and pushed them open only to be met by giant canyon beasts. The first one saw me and took a swipe. I swiftly dodged it. Using my energy blade, I flew up and stabbed him in the chest. He went down but there were more monsters ahead. I took them down one by one until I finally reached the end . . . and the monster terrorizing the Goldlings. He was dark red with a faint yellow blur on his under belly. This guy was huge with a back covered in spikes.

I ran up to him and shouted, "Hey you!"

"Huh?" he said. He looked down at me and replied, "Oh so this is what those pathetic little Goldlings sent to assassinate me? How sad."

"Your days of terrorizing helpless little Goldlings are over."

"So you want to challenge me? Haha this won't be much of a fight."

And with that the battle began. He stomped me with his foot but I quickly dodged it. I jumped for his chest but he knocked me down in mid-flight. I fell to the ground, partly stunned. He shot a fire ball at me but I recovered just in time to see it and roll out of the way. I ran around him to his back and tried jumping up from there. I grabbed on to one of his many back spikes and spun on them. Launching myself from spike to spike, I slowly moved up his back. When I got far enough, I ran up to his head with my electric blade ready. I stabbed the area in between his eyes which froze him a bit. Then I swung under his chin and sent the blade into his chest as the final blow. I jumped down to the ground. The giant stood there still for a moment, then came crashing down. I made sure I was out of the way before he hit the ground.

"You're right," I said. "This wasn't much of a fight."

Then I turned around and there was a little Goldling running towards me. I assumed this must have been Pippy. He started jumping for joy.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me captain!" He chirped. "I thought I was a goner, like I was gonna become a satisfying meal sider. Good thing you came along when you did."

"Hey no problem," I replied. "Let's get back to the others"

As we walked out of the canyon, I heard a few Goldlings shout, "Hey Pippy's back!"

I walked up to the chieftain.

"Hey you're back!" he said. "And you rescued Pippy! How could we ever repay you? Free tickets to the Goldling games, a trip to the spa perhaps?"

"Heh don't worry, just doing my job."

Then Stripes ran up to Pippy. They greeted each other with excited chirping and started jumped around happily.

"Well if you ever need anything captain, be sure to let us know."

"OK. Farewell" I waved. Then I turned around and did my traditional victory dance before returning to my ship and blasting off.

**More to Come.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review saying what you think of this chapter and I will try and write more in the future.**


	3. Ye Olde Well

**OK finally finished the third chapter. I didn't actually get started on it for a while and I was unmotivated to finish it but here it is. Beta read by Jcani.**

"Very well, we will buy all your red spice for $250,310 spore bucks!" the alien said in delight. I didn't understand him but all spaceships nowadays were equipped with a short range radio and a translator. I transferred all my red spice to the other empire before leaving the star system. I cruised through space wondering what to do next. I had heaps of spore bucks at my disposal.

_I could go purchase a star system,_ I thought, _but I'll need to create a trade route first. _

Just then I got a call from a nearby empire. I recognized the coordinates straight away. It was the Goldlings. It's been a while since I last visited them.

_Why not? _I thought, _it wouldn't hurt to see them again._

I geared up and flew to their planet. When I entered the atmosphere, things were different. The canyon was completely deserted. The only thing left were some butterflies. Next to it was a row of houses, each one occupied by a Goldling. They had definitely evolved since last time and now most of them were now a biped. I beamed down and followed a cobblestone path to where Pippy and the chieftain were. They were standing in front of a fancy building known as the city hall, along with the gatekeeper.

"Hey guys," I waved.

"Hey captain! Long time no see, huh?" the leader spoke. "How do you like our new civilization? After you left, we deserted the canyon for better living. The Gatekeeper became a Keykeeper, I became a mayor and Pippy and Stripes never ran into danger again. We even built a statue in your honour. How do you like it?"

I turned around to see a giant statue of a victorious warrior holding his sword high in the air while standing on top of the slain beast.

"Cool," I replied.

The keykeeper began. "So you like it? Good. Everyone here worked hard on it. We all wanted to show our appreciation, so this was the least we could do"

"So what's been happening with the others?"

"Oh Pippy and Stripes have been just fine," said the Keykeeper. "In fact after you left, Pippy declared he wanted to become a space captain. He's practically obsessed with the idea now and won't stop talking about it."

I glanced over at Pippy who was wearing some sort of space helmet. Unlike the other Goldlings, he and Stripes were still walking on four legs. "Heh, sorry to hear that."

"Well it's not too bad actually I mean you _did _save him after all. There have been no more Godzilla attacks and honestly life couldn't get any better!" he said.

I smiled.

"Actually . . ." the keykeeper said. "We do have a _couple_ problems."

"That's exactly why I came here. What's wrong?"

"Well," the Mayor started this time. "There is a well just outside the village. We use it for a source of water but recently, it dried up. I think we may be experiencing a drought or a water shortage."

"Would you like me to go and examine it?"

"Yes. See if you can find any clues as to where the water has gone."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll be right back." As I turned, Pippy caught my attention.

"Hey captain!"

"Oh hey Pippy." I crouched down to his level as for he was still quite short. "I heard you wanted to become a space captain."

"Yep! One day I'm going to be a legendary space captain just like you!" He chirped excitedly. "Oh the adventures I'll go on, the worlds I'll see!"

_This kid has a lot to learn_, I thought. "Well you take care of yourself Okay?"

"Okay!" he said. I turned and continued down the path. After a couple more steps I heard Pippy shout. "Wait!"

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"I want to come with you . . . Please?"

"I might be too dangerous."

"Pleeeaassseee!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh . . . Alright. Just stay alert, there could be monsters around."

"Okay."

"Hey Pippy, you going somewhere?" Stripes called out from behind us.

"Yeah! I'm just going to follow the captain for a while" Pippy called back. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe he can show you the ropes."

"Sure! He can do that," Pippy said, answering my own question.

He followed me as I made my way to the well. I ran my finger around the brim as I examined it.

"Hmm." I leaned over and looked down into the well. It was black. I threw down a stone but I didn't hear a splash.

_This well is as dry as a bone, _I thought, _no water's coming out of here anytime soon. _

I went back to the village. The Mayor smiled upon my return, hoping to hear some good news.

"What did you find?" he asked me.

"It's just as you feared I'm afraid," I replied. "There doesn't seem to be any water left."

"Oh no," He said "This isn't looking good. Our crops need watering but we don't have enough, what are we going to do?"

Before anyone could think of a solution, Pippy said, "Why don't we just jump down into the well and explore the tunnels beneath?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face but he didn't return the glance. At first I thought he was crazy but then the Mayor said, "Yeah, good idea Pippy! Can you go down there and see if there's something blocking the water please? It'd be much appreciated."

"Alright," I nodded, still a bit puzzled. As I made my way back to the well, I looked at Pippy and asked, "What made you come up with the idea of diving into the well?"

"Well," he began "The best way to find a blockage, or something you lost down the drain, is to go down looking for it"

"Okay but what if you can't fit down the drain?"

"Then we use a plunger or a pipe cleaner which is clearly too small to use on this well."

"Hmm true."

When we got back to the well, Pippy jumped up onto the brim. He looked at me and said, "Don't think you're too big, this well is wider then it looks." Then he turned back and dived into the well. "WHOO!"

"He's so weird," I said to myself before following him. As I jumped in, I was surprised at how much bigger it was on the inside. I was relieved I didn't get stuck at all. When I reached the bottom, I was toe-deep in water.

_I guess there was still water left, _I thought, _not enough for a whole village though._

I looked up at the gigantic tunnels ahead. _What is with Goldlings building overly large things?_

"Hmm I can't see any kind of blockage," Pippy said. "Looks like we'll have to go in deeper."

I sighed and moved on. As I turned the first corner, I found a wall of rocks. Water was leaking through it.

"Looks like a cave-in," I said. "It must be blocking the water. We have to destroy it."

I got out my energy blade and wedged it between two rocks. Then I moved my blade up and the wall of rocks came tumbling down. I quickly turned and shielded Pippy from the falling rocks with my wings.

Once it was finished I heard Pippy say, "Oh no."

When I got up and turned around, I noticed the tunnel up ahead was empty and dry. I could see a small light at the end. "

What is that?" Pippy asked.

"I don't know", I replied. I started to walk towards it, Pippy close behind me. The light got brighter and brighter and then I was outside. In front of me a giant water dragon standing in a pond of water.

"H-Hello!" I waved to get his attention.

The water dragon turned to me and said, "Oh, why hello there."

"Why is the water so low?" I asked.

"Yes, the water does seem quite low, doesn't it?" he said.

"What happened to it all? The Goldlings need that water."

"I don't know but if you like, I can go get some of my friends to help you with the water situation."

Pippy was still cowering behind me. I looked at the water dragon and nodded.

"In the meantime," he said. "Go back to the village and see if there's anything you can do for now."

"Okay," I said. I turned and went back to the village with Pippy following. When I got there, I told the Mayor what happened.

"So that's why there's no water in the well," he said. "I guess it can't be helped whatever happens to the water but at least someone's fixing it. On the other hand, we still need water for our crops. Can you go down and get some? Three whole buckets should do."

I nodded, taking a bucket in each hand while Pippy took the last one. It was a long walk there and back. The water dragon was gone and Pippy was having trouble carrying a full bucket.

_Why am I doing this? _I thought on the way back. I placed the buckets in front of the Mayor.

"Thank you so much captain!" he chirped "You're a life saver."

"Well the walk there and back was a bit tiring," I said. "But hopefully this water should do you guys for a little while."

"Thanks again captain. Y'know this is how we used to get water back when this village was being built until someone suggested putting in a well. Heh I guess building it just outside the village didn't help much either."

"Well you take care." I waved.

"You too captain!"

I turned around and Pippy was standing in front of me. I knelt down and said to him. "Y'know Pippy it's very flattering that you want to become a great space captain like me but it takes a lot more then adventuring to become one."

"Oh?" Pippy said.

"It's a lot of hard work. You can still be one if you want. No one can stop you from accomplishing your dream but I just hope you understand the responsibilities."

Pippy smiled again as he said, "Ok, Thank you captain."

Something beeped in my pocket. "Oh I've got to go. See you!"

"Bye captain!"

I waved as I beamed back up in my ship and blasted off once more.

**To be continued . . .**

**Please leave a review saying what you think.**


End file.
